


Girls Want To Have Five Minutes For Themselves

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Frustration, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Is five minutes to herself too much for Dutch to ask for?





	Girls Want To Have Five Minutes For Themselves

"Dutch!"

Dutch frowned. She was laying on her bunk, staring at the ceiling, one hand down her pants, and not impressed by the interruption.

"What is it?"

"Can you come up here?" Johnny asked over the intercom.

"In a minute!" Dutch returned to rubbing at her clit, but the moment had gone.

She gave up, jumped off the bed, and stormed off to the bridge where the Jaqobis brothers were arguing.

"Can't a girl get five minute's peace?" she demanded.

"Sorry," Johnny said. "Were you sleeping?"

If D'Avin knew what she'd been doing he'd make some crack about helping her out and she was not in the mood for that. So Dutch merely said, "Well I'm not sleeping now, am I? This, boys, had better be important."

The brothers exchanged sheepish glances, suddenly reluctant to tell tales. Dutch was going to count to three in her head and then ask Lucy what was going on, and it had better be something orgasm denying worthy, or so help her heads would metaphorically roll.


End file.
